The present invention relates generally to locking devices, and more particularly to a compact locking device for securing office equipment to a desk or other fixed base, yet permitting adjustment of the position of the equipment.
In order to prevent theft, various locking devices are presently being used to secure office equipment, such as typewriters, calculators, photocopiers, etc., to a desk or other fixed base. In one type of prior art device of which I am aware, exemplified by the U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,860 to Singer et al., a bracket attached to the bottom of the equipment is coupled to a securing plate in turn permanently fastened to a mounting base. Although this device is generally effective for preventing theft, the position of the equipment cannot be adjusted to suit the user. This is particularly disadvantageous in the case of a typewriter, where the typist typically adjusts the typewriter to a convenient position on the desk.
In order to permit positioning of the equipment, another type of prior art device, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,826 to Singer et al., includes a flexible cable connected between a first latching member at the equipment and a second latching member at a fixed base. That device, however, is relatively complex requiring several interlocking parts as well as two distinct locking mechanisms, adding to the cost. Furthermore, if any of the components are misplaced or lost, the locking device cannot be used.